reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cattleman Revolver
The Cattleman Revolver is a revolver featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description The weapon is found with ubiquity in the American west at the time of Red Dead Redemption. It is a relatively affordable weapon and can be wielded to deadly effect. Nearly everyone has one, from cowboys to dangerous outlaws. Possibly John's revolver of choice as he already has one at the beginning of the game. It is fairly outdated, but still a favored weapon in the west by 1911. Acquisition Singleplayer *The player is given this weapon right from the start of the game. *Although it is one of the weapons Marston can possess, players cannot "cheat" for it because it is a starting weapon. Multiplayer The player is given this weapon right from the start at Level 1. It is used in very few competitive matches, however, and only in matches added by DLC. It is the only gun that cannot be made golden because it does not have an associated Weapon challenge. Undead Nightmare *This weapon is provided from the start along with the Double-barreled Shotgun. *As in Singleplayer, players cannot "cheat" for it because it is a starting weapon. Golden Cattleman Revolver Along with the Repeater Carbine, the Cattleman Revolver is included as a pre-order bonus as a golden-plated weapon, which increases the rate at which the player accumulates fame per kill. These two golden weapons can also be obtained by purchasing the limited edition, which contains a code for all three pre-order bonuses. As noted above, gold plating is not available in multiplayer for this gun, only single player. Tips *As the lowest tier weapon of the revolvers, the Cattleman can require up to two or three shots to the torso in order to kill someone at mid or long range. Due to this it is wise to aim for the head which will result in a one hit kill, or fire each shot a few seconds after each other, allowing for the recoil and accuracy to reset. *Due to being the weakest handgun in the game, it makes this gun ideal for bounty hunting since it can't kill an NPC with a shot in each leg. Trivia * *The Cattleman Revolver is most likely Marston's primary weapon of choice, as he is seen wielding it in most cutscenes. *Marshal Leigh Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. *U.S. Army soldiers carry these as standard issue side arms in the game, though in the real world the military used more modern firearms in 1911. *The Cattleman Revolver is the most commonly seen revolver in the game. Even late in the game, enemies still often use the Cattleman Revolver. *Even though it's the weakest handgun in the game, it is still a quite powerful weapon in close-range combat. *Cattleman is an alternative term for cowboy. *Along with the Winchester Repeater, this weapon is an iconic weapon of the American West, and is widely used in movies and in real life. *If one looks closely at the hammer right after reloading, it's left in the uncocked position until the first shot is fired. Once it shoots, the hammer becomes cocked and will be cocked back for the remainder of the rounds in the cylinder or at least until it's reloaded. This odd occurrence affects all firearms with a visible hammer in single and multiplayer. Gallery Catterman.png|A 3D model of the Cattleman Revolver. File:176.png|The Cattleman Revolver. File:Cattleman_Revolver.jpg|Marston taking cover, wielding his Cattleman Revolver. File:Golden-guns.jpg|Marston aiming his golden Cattleman Revolver. Cowbot.jpg Thumbnail88.jpg|John firing the Cattleman Revolver. ThumbnailCA3YH8WY.jpg catleman revolver.jpg Gaptooth Breach.jpg Red-dead-redemption-3.jpg Red-dead-redemption-1.jpg Rdr john marston06.jpg|John Marston wielding his Cattleman Revolver. Rdr political realities09.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy30.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy48.jpg Rdr gunslinger's tragedy46.jpg 010.JPG|A close-up view of Marston's golden Cattleman Revolver. 050.JPG|John wielding a gold Cattleman. Achievements/Trophies The Cattleman Revolver can be used to unlock the following achievements: ---- ---- Related Content Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Revolvers